Fear Of Free
by AnimePup1599
Summary: ...I hate water...I hate swimming...I hate teaching...Yet I'm teaching a bunch of kids how to swim in the water...Oh the irony.
1. Prologue and Histories

jc: yesh, fanservice anime to the rescue :3

animepup: rly?

jc: yeup, im writing this one alone as well...but i guess animepup wants to hang around too?

animepup: yurp!

jc: alrighty then, without further ado! parody of "Free! -Iwatobi Swim Club" I own nothing related to this anime cept my own plot and charater.

* * *

Age 9:

"Waa, look at that boy swim!" Makoto pointed at the kid swimming. The child Makoto pointed out did all 4 swimming moves flawlessly and in a quick time as well.

"Wow! He's really good!" Nagisa looked at the kid in awe, Haruka just child stopped and took their cap and goggles off to reveal short hair like a boy. Black hair, blank golden eyes, and almost translucent white skin, pulling Haruka along they went to greet the child.

"Hello! My name is Tachibana Makoto! This is Hazuki Nagisa and Nanase Haruka!" Makoto introduced the boys one by one. The kid just stared at them with blank eyes.

"What's your name?" Nagisa asked curiously. Looking down the child mumbled,

"...Kobayashi Sora..."

"You swim really well Sora-kun," Makoto reached out his hand to help Sora up. Sora looked at the hand hesitantly before taking it and got out the water. All the boys jaw drop at the sight of Sora.

"Ah! Sorry! I thought you were a boy!" Makoto kept apologizing. Sora wore a female swimsuit when she came out of the water. She looked down at her swimsuit and shrugged. She took a step and slipped and fell on her face. She sat up and rubbed her nose.

"Owie..."

"Are you ok?!"

"...Yea...This is normal..." The boy's sweatdrop at that comment while she got up again.

"You must really like to swim huh? You really look like you're part of the water even!" Nagisa stated happily. Sora turned to the cheery boy and looked at him blankly.

"...I hate water, I hate swimming..." She said in a low tone.

"E-Eh?!" The boys look at her surprised, Haru included. He gave her a look of interest.

"T-Then why were you in the water? And why were you swimming so well?!" The questions were chucked at her.

"...My grandma requested that I should learn how to swim..." She replied monotonously.

"O-Oh, can you teach us what you know then?" Nagisa asked. Sora gave Nagisa a blank look before replying.

"...I hate water, I hate swimming...And I hate teaching,"

"What?! Please?" Nagisa begged. Sora doesn't reply.

"Oh? Sora! I see that you've made some friends already despite coming here recently! I'm so proud," An old woman came shuffling over smiling.

"...They're not my friend's grandma.." She looked away.

"Nonsense, do you guys want to be friends with Sora-chan?" Her grandmother crouched down to look at the 3 boys.

"Yea! Can she help us improve in swimming?" Nagisa asked eagerly.

"Of course! She doesn't look like it but she is a great teacher! She taught her little brother very well," Her grandma chuckled warmly.

"Grandma..." Sora looked at her grandma with the same blank eyes but her grandma gave back a hard look.

"Sora, help these boys with everything you know, you promised me you'd learn how to swim and teach others so they would have the same knowledge and become great swimmers one day,"

"...Yes grandma..." Sora reluctantly obeyed her grandmother's instructions.

"Oh do any of you know where this elementary school is? Sora here is enrolling there," Her grandmother showed a slip of paper.

"Oh! Haru-chan and I go there!" Makoto pointed out.

"Oh that is great news! My Sora is in your hands," Sora's grandmother bowed slightly looking content and shuffled away.

"Wah, what are the odds! We're going to the same school!" Makoto tried to lighten the mood. Sora ignores him completely.

"...I will repeat these 3 things everyday to you so even if I'm not there, you'll remember," Sora turned to the 3 boys with the same empty expression.

"I hate swimming, I hate water, and I hate teaching...Yet I'm in the water teaching a bunch of kids how to swim...Oh the irony," Sora muttered the last part softly. The 3 boys nodded and listened to Sora intently. Even Haruka stared at Sora with interest.

"...First...Never resist the water, you can never win, instead embrace it and the water will help you float..."

* * *

"Eh? Sora-kun, you live next to me?" Makoto looked at Sora's home which happened to be next to his. She nodded slightly.

"Oh great! That means you can walk Sora to school! Would you do that for me Mako-chan?" Her grandma smiled at the little boy.

"Mm! Of course!" Makoto nodded enthusiastically. Sora...Well she could be a bit happier.

"Alright Sora, I'm just going to greet the neighbors alright? Be a good girl then," Her grandma left Sora at their new home.

* * *

"Class, this is Kobayashi Sora-chan, please welcome her into the class," The teacher introduced. Immediately the class erupted with comments like.

"A girl? But her hair is so short!"

"Her name is more boy like..."

"Her chest is so flat!"

"Her clothes aren't girly at all!"

"...Is she really a girl?"

Sora stared at the ground apparently used to the vulgar words.

"Settle down class, Sora-chan here transferred here from China, her parents and little brother are in China so she lives with her grandmother," The teacher explains a bit more about Sora.

"...Nice to meet you all," Sora mumbled.

"Could you girls please show her around and befriend her?" The teacher asks a group of girls. They nod looking innocently at the teacher.

"Good! Now Sora-chan, please go take a seat over there!" The seat was in front of Makoto, and Haruka but beside the group of girls.

* * *

"Look at that loner,"

"Apparently it's a she,"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, she just transferred here from China,"

Sora was walking around the school mindlessly, the girls ditched her so she was left to wander the halls by herself. She tripped suddenly and fell on her face.

"...Owie..." She rubbed her nose painfully when a group of 12 year old girls surrounded her.

"Look at this thing! Apparently _its_ a girl!" The first sneered.

"Are you serious?! It's hair is so short though!" The second gasped.

"And her chest is super flat for a 9 year old!" The third looked at Sora in disgust.

"Hey kid, are you sure you're a girl?" The first questioned. Sora paid them no heed and continued walking.

"Kid, when someone older talks to you, you answer them, or do you not understand because you're Chinese?" The first girl grips Sora's short hair and pulls it harshly but Sora maintains a emotionless mask.

"...I can speak and listen to Japanese perfectly fine. It's easier to swim without a chest, long hair is a pain to take care of if you swim constantly and..." Sora trails off and pulls down her pants, underwear and all.

"...This proves I'm a girl right?" She pulled her pants back up and stared at the girls as if she didn't just do that. The girls gawked at Sora's actions. She quickly started to walk away when the first girl gripped her shoulder and pushed her against the fence before walking off with her friends following behind her. Sora quietly stood up and brushed off the dirt of her shoulders from the fence.

"Sora-kun! Are you alright!? We saw what happened!" Makoto came running over while dragging Haruka behind him.

"...Don't call me Sora-kun...And I'm ok," Sora walked away from the 2 boys. Haruka fixed his intense gaze on her retreating figure.

* * *

During lunch Sora sat alone under a tree eating lunch silently. Makoto and Haruka joined her under the tree.

"This is a great spot to eat lunch right?" Makoto commented softly. Sora doesn't answer with anything but putting her unfinished lunch away and walked away.

"S-Sora-chan! Come back!" Makoto called over to her. Haruka just watches in silence.

* * *

During class the girls had separated their desks from Sora.

"Girls, I thought I told you to help Sora-chan," The teacher looked at the girls sternly.

"It's not our fault! Sora wants to be alone," One of the girls reply.

"Is this true Sora-chan?" The teacher asks Sora gently.

"..." She doesn't reply anything but nods slightly, even though she had said nothing to those girls. Suddenly a desk was put next to Sora's. Everyone looked at the person who put the desk next to hers.

"Haruka-kun?" The teacher looks surprised as the boy took a seat next to Sora. Soon Makoto put his desk on the other side of Sora's desk. Everyone stares at the trio in silence and shock.

"We go to the same swim club together, her grandma wanted us to help her in school!" Makoto said.

"Oh I see...Well then...Lets continue with class,"

* * *

Halfway Through The Year:

"Thanks Sora-kun! I think I got better at swimming because of you!" Nagisa exclaimed happily.

"...You're welcome..." She replied expressionless.

"...Don't call me Sora-kun," She added in.

"Eh? But Sora-kun is Sora-kun!" Nagisa looked at her confused. Haruka and Makoto watched the 2 of them from a distance. Soon Nagisa and Sora join the 2 boys to swim again.

"Wow, you boys got really good!" Sora's grandmother came shuffling towards them.

"It's all because Sora helped us!" Nagisa exclaims.

"See Sora? Doesn't it feel good to teach someone information that will help them?" Her grandma smiles at Sora. Sora looks down at the ground and nodded slightly. A faint tint of red on her face, barely visible though.

"Come, let's all take a break now," Her grandma gestured for them to a table with drinks and snacks.

"Oh Sora, I have to go somewhere for a little bit. Please rest until I get back ok?" Her grandma patted her head before rushing off somewhere.

"Hey Sora-kun," Nagisa started to say. Sora opens her can of juice before looking at Nagisa.

"Can you tell us more about yourself? It's been almost half a year now!" He exclaims loudly.

"If you don't mind of course," Makoto added in quickly. Again, Haruka just stares at Sora silently.

"..." Sora doesn't say anything for a while.

"You can tell us another time then-" Makoto said quickly.

"My mom is Chinese and my dad is Japanese," She cut Makoto off. All 3 boys look at her surprised.

"...I have a brother but he's back in China,"

"My dad thought that I should spend some time in Japan because I'm part Japanese...But none of my parents could come because they're so busy taking care of my brother and working...They come visit me sometimes though," Sora continues to say.

"...I live with my grandma but my aunt and uncle visit me often..." She trails off.

"...I'm the same age as Makoto-kun and Haruka-kun...My birthday is on December 22..." She said after a while.

"..." None of the boy's say a word.

"...You can call him Mako-chan and Haru-chan! You can just call me Nagisa!" Nagisa piped up. Sora widened her eyes slightly for a moment before going back to normal and nodding.

"Mako-chan...Nagisa...Haru-chan...Thank you," Sora had a ghost of a smile.

"W-Why?" Makoto looked confused.

"...For being my friends..." Sora simply replied.

"Don't call me Haru-chan," Haruka scoffed. Sora stared at Haruka for a few moments before nodding.

"It's ok! He doesn't mind us calling him that!" Nagisa commented.

"Hey Sora-kun, what's your best time?" Makoto asked curiously. Sora shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't care...I tell you this everyday...I hate swimming, I hate water, and I hate teaching...The only reason I swim is because of my grandma...So I don't swim competitively,"

"Eh? But I bet you'd win so many races!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"...I'd rather not swim..." Haruka's eyes flashed at this comment. Sora took notice of this and turned to Haruka.

"You really love water don't you Haru-chan...I can tell when you're swimming..." Sora stated.

"Mm...I don't care about time or anything like that, I really like water, I want to feel it with my skin, my eyes, my soul..." He trails off. Sora gives a blank look to him as he gave the same speech again,

"You really are the opposite of me..." She mummers.

* * *

"Sora-kun! Your hair is starting to grow out again!" Makoto pointed out.

"...Really?" Sora looks at her hair. The next day she comes to school with really short hair.

"Eh? Why did you cut it?!" Makoto looks at Sora.

"...Hair is a pain to take care of..."

* * *

Age 10:

"Onee-chan!" A little boy came running up to Sora as she walks out the gates of the school with Makoto and Haruka.

"Ryuu?" Sora looks at the boy in surprise. The boy nods enthusiastically.

"Mm! I'm staying here for a couple weeks! Aren't you happy to see me onee-chan!" Ryuu cheers.

"...Mm..." Patting his head Sora bends down and shows a simple smile.

"Who are they?" He points at Makoto and Haruka.

"...Oh, they're my...Friends, this is Makoto and Haruka," I introduce them to each other.

"...This is my 6 year old little brother..."

* * *

It was winter and soft snow covered the ground.

"Onee-chan! Happy birthday!" Ryuu ran up to her and gave her a card with messy writing on it.

"I know it's a bit early but I leave before your birthday," Ryuu looks sad for a bit. Sora crouches down and pats him on the head and gave a slight smile.

"...Thank you Ryuu," Ryuu immediately brightened and laughed and took Sora's hand pulling her along. Makoto and Haruka secretly smiled at the scene.

* * *

"Onee-chan!" Ryuu came crying. His face red and blotchy, it was still winter and he wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Woah...What happened?" Makoto looked at Ryuu with concern.

"...Ryuu...What happened?" Sora's eyes were blank like always.

"S-Some middle school kids, t-took m-my jacket, a-and took M-Mr. Panda!" He hiccuped. the boys looked confused for a second when Sora explained.

"...Mr. Panda is a stuffy Ryuu has had since he was a baby," She took off her own winter jacket and put it on Ryuu.

"O-Onee-chan?" She looks up at her sniffling. She wrapped her scarf around his neck snugly.

"Don't worry, we'll get Mr. Panda ok?" Sora looked at her younger brother with soft eyes.

"A-aren't you cold, o-onee-chan?" Ryuu rubbed his red eyes looking at Sora who is only in a t-shirt now. Sora just shook her head and took his hand. Meanwhile Haruka and Makoto are doubting that Sora can get Mr. Panda back considering that the people who took Ryuu's stuffy were in middle school and Sora is always bullied and beat up in school.

"...You guys can go home..." Sora told Makoto and Haruka before hurrying off to find the teenagers. However Makoto and Haruka decided to follow the 2 to help Sora if there is any trouble.

* * *

"...Are these the boys that took your stuffy and jacket?" Sora asked silently. Ryuu nodded before shrinking behind Sora. These boys were 2 times the height of Sora.

"Excuse me...Did you take my brother's stuffy?" Sora spoke up in a monotone.

"...Who the hell are you? Stuffy? Oh you mean this thing?" One of the boys dangle a panda stuffy in the air.

"Yes, please give it back," Sora held out her hand. Behind a wall Makoto and Haruka thought that Sora must be really simple minded to think that asking would work.

"Do you here this kid? Do you think we're going to give this piece of crap back because you asked?" The boy chuckles lowly.

"Give it back if you want to walk tomorrow," Sora's eyes flashed dangerously for a second.

"Ohhh, I'm scared now," The boy mocked. He pushed Sora to the ground harshly and she fell and scraped her elbow and cheek.

"Onee-chan!" Ryuu cried out.

"Onee-chan? This kid is a chick!? BWAHAHA!" The boys burst in laughter.

"What the hell is this world coming to-OOF!" The boy grunts and lets go of the stuffy. Sora quickly grabs it after tackling the boy.

"Don't just stand there! Show this kid a lesson!" The boy screamed. Sora punched one boy in the gut and kicked the other where the sun just don't shine on. She quickly hoisted Ryuu over her shoulders and started to run.

"Get back here you little piece of shit!" Sora looked back, her eyes still blank and not showing a trace of fear. She knocked over a bunch of garbage cans before looking around. She saw the exact person she wanted to see and ran to hide behind the man.

"What the! Are you lost kid?" The policeman looked at Sora.

"H-Help m-me," Sora faked a stutter and pointed at the boys stumbling to run. The policeman immediately understood the situation and blew his whistle.

"Oh crap! It's the cops!"

"Let's book it!"

"She ain't that important anyways!" The cop started to chase the boys. Sora sighed softly before putting Ryuu down.

"O-Onee-chan!" He hugged her as tightly as he could and sobbed.

"..." She didn't say anything except wipe his tears away with her thumb and patted his hair soothingly.

"...Ryuu," She pulled him away and showed him the stuffy.

"Mr. Panda!" He yelled in surprise.

"Thank you Onee-chan!" He smiled happily before turning his attention to the snow on the ground which was now tainted with red.

"O-Onee-chan..." Ryuu started tearing up again.

"...It's ok..." Sora muttered and the blood from her elbow trailed down and dripped onto the clean white snow.

"Sora-kun!" Makoto and Haruka called out running to her.

* * *

"My goodness Sora! What were you doing?!" Her grandmother exclaimed when she saw Sora's cheek and elbow.

"...I tripped...And fell in gravel..." Sora winced a bit at the cleansing alcohol being put on her face.

"My goodness you are such a klutz," Her grandmother mumbled. Haruka, and Makoto looked at each other confused at Sora's lie. Ryuu whispered to them.

"Onee-chan doesn't want grandma to worry so she always makes excuses when she get's injured," Makoto and Haruka looked a bit surprised at Ryuu's explanation.

"Hey Ryuu-kun...Sora-kun looked experienced when she tackled and attacked those boys...Does she fight a lot?" Makoto asked Ryuu.

"No, back in China, onee-chan took martial arts classes, she was always top in the class but she never fought people on purpose, she always gave them a chance to make up for their mistakes, if they refuse then onee-chan would beat them up," Ryuu explained proudly. Suddenly Haruka and Makoto understood why Sora asked for the boys to hand the stuffy back first before using force.

* * *

Age 11:

"You hate water,"

"You hate swimming,"

"...And you hate teaching,"

"...Good job," The boys said the three things Sora had been repeating the past 2 years. Not much had changed, Sora's hair is still very short and her eyes are still blank and she still replies hesitantly in monotone. Her grandmother was at the hospital because she was diagnosed with cancer. Sora is living with Makoto temporarily. Sora got out of the water and tripped on the edge of the pool.

"S-Sora-kun?!"

"Are you alright?!" The boys look at her concerned. They help her up, despite seeing this almost every day for the past 2 years, they still worry.

"..." Sora nods slightly but she limps when she got up.

"...I think I might have sprained my ankle...I'm going to get it checked out," With that Sora limped away. Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa watched her limp to the other side of the pool when she was suddenly surrounded by a group of girls.

* * *

"Who the hell do you are?!" A girl screamed into Sora's face.

"..." Sora doesn't reply anything. She stood on 1 leg because of her ankle.

"How come you hang out with best swimmer's at this pool? What's so special about you?" Another girl spat.

"..." Sora looks down not saying a word.

"Tch, I bet it's because they think you're a good swimmer,"

"..." Sora remains silent.

"Let's see you swim then!" The girl suddenly pushed Sora.

"!" Sora's eyes widen as she fell into the deep waters. She tries desperately to swim but her ankle is causing too much pain. Unable to do anything, she quickly runs out of air and sank deeper. Through her blurred vision she sees a figure in the distance. The next moment she breaks through the surface panting heavily, turning her head she comes face to face with familiar blue eyes. Makoto and Nagisa were on the edge calling out to a lifeguard. Sora clings onto Haruka tightly in fear and whispered.

"I hate water..."

* * *

"We're going to have to call your grandmother about this incident," The lifeguard stated suddenly. Sora snaps her head up and got onto her knees and bowed.

"Please...Don't tell my grandma..." She said in a firm voice.

"But-"

"Please!" Sora smacked her head to the floor.

"A-Ah! Please bring up your head!" The lifeguard frantically gestured for Sora to raise her her head.

"Please don't tell my grandmother!" Sora refused to lift her head.

"F-Fine...Just please lift your head," Sora complied and looked at the lifeguard with the same blank eyes.

"...Promise?" She held out her pinky.

"...Yeah..." The lifeguard sighed.

* * *

"Why don't you want to tell your grandma?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"...I don't want her to worry anymore than she has too..." Sora replies after a bit.

"Eh? But you almost drowned," Makoto exclaims. Sora looks down but faces Haruka.

"...Thank you," She bows to Haruka stiffly.

"No problem," Haruka stares at Sora. She stood up straight and they stare at each other for a moment before turning away.

* * *

Age 12:

"Wah, Haru-chan looks like a dolphin," Nagisa commented.

"His swimming is so smooth," Makoto nodded. Sora is nowhere in sight. Suddenly another kid dives into the water and has a little race with Haruka. The other boy transferred into Haruka, Makoto, and Sora's class last week. His name is Rin. Their race came to an end with Haruka being first. The boys and Rin have a little chat before Sora appeared and got into a ready position.

"Oh look! Sora's about to swim," Makoto pointed out. She dives in and the boys all watch her swim.

"Even after knowing her this long, she still never fails to impress me with her swimming," Makoto smiled.

"Mm! She still looks like she's part of the water!" Nagisa cheered.

"Wah! You guys know her?" Rin watched as Sora came back.

"Yeah, she helped us improve in our swimming," Haruka answered. Sora stopped after finishing her last lap and climbed out. She took off her cap and goggles, her short hair still short like a boy's. She walked towards the boys for a bit before tripping and falling.

"..Owie," She rubs her nose before standing up and looking at Rin, then looking at the boys for an explanation.

"Oh this is Rin! Remember? He transferred into our class last week," Makoto introduced. Sora looked at Rin blankly.

"Nice to meet you Sora-kun!" He held out his hand brightly. Sora stared at the hand before turning to Makoto and tilting her head.

"Who?" They all animedrop to the floor.

"H-He's a new guy in our class," Makoto sweatdropped.

"...Oh.." She turns to Rin and awkwardly shook his hand.

"I'm Kobayashi Sora..."

"I know, you're pretty famous here," Rin smiled brightly.

"Anyways, Rin just asked us to be in his relay race team," Makoto started to say.

"...Why are you telling me this?" Sora looked at Makoto blankly.

"E-Eh? W-Well...Um..." Makoto was lost for words.

"...Do whatever you like, I don't swim competitively," Sora shrugged.

"Why? You look really capable! Could you give me pointers too?" Rin asked. Sora held up a hand as if starting an orchestra. She points at Makoto.

"She hates water," She then points at Nagisa.

"She hates swimming," Then finally at Haruka.

"And she hates teaching," She then got onto 1 knee and did jazz hands before saying.

"And that is all..." Rin bursts out laughing because she looked so bored and her voice was monotone so it looked really funny and awkward.

"Then why do you swim? And how come you helped these guys?"

* * *

"Thank you Sora-kun! That really helped me!" Rin exclaimed climbing out of the water.

"...Don't call me Sora-kun..." Sora looked down at the ground. Rin ignored her and walked up to her. He reached out his hand.

"...What are you doing?" Sora looked at Rin's hand which was on her chest.

"You're a 12 year old girl...I thought you would have boobs, but your chest is actually concave!" Rin grinned teasingly.

"...Ok," Sora shrugged.

"Your hair is so short too, are you sure you're a girl?" Rin asked.

"...A flat chest makes it easier to swim...Long hair is a pain if you swim often..." Was all Sora replied.

* * *

"I won't be attending Middle school here," Rin suddenly said. He tells Makoto, Haruka and Sora that he wants to become an Olympic swimmer so he's going away to a swimming school in Australia.

"..." Sora doesn't say anything at any of this.

"Is Sora-kun going to miss me?" Rin poked her cheek teasingly.

"..." Sora says nothing but nod. They all looked surprise at Sora's response.

* * *

"We won!" Nagisa hugged Sora as hard as he could.

"...I'm not part of the team..." Sora tried escaping Nagisa's grasp.

"Nonsense! You helped us improve! Now come on! join us in the picture!" Nagisa dragged her to the camera man. With blank eyes she put up a peace sign and stared at the camera without a smile. Later on the picture comes out and everyone laughs at Sora's emotionless pose. They go outside and decide to bury the trophy so they can dig it up together in the future.

"How romantic right?" Rin grins.

"...You disgust me," Sora stared at the ground with the same blank expression she always wore.

"You don't mean that do you Sora-kun? You even said you'd miss me!" Rin put an arm over her shoulder.

* * *

Age 13:

Sora's grandmother finally came out of the hospital after 2 years of struggling to fight against cancer. Makoto's parents and Makoto went with Sora to see her grandmother who had returned back into her home. The moment she opened the door Sora grabbed onto her grandmother and clutched onto her clothes tightly, burying her face into her grandma's clothing. Patting her head her grandma smiled weakly and sadly at Sora.

"I've missed you Sora..." She turns to Makoto and his parents while bowing down deeply and thanking them. Before Makoto left he heard Sora's trembling voice.

"I was so scared..."

* * *

On a spring day Makoto was sick so it was just Haruka and Sora walking home.

"...Hey Haruka," Sora starts to say.

"What?"

"I like you," Sora continues to walk as she speaks monotonously.

"Why?" Haruka stopped walking. Sora stops as well but doesn't turn to face Haruka.

"..You have a love for water, you don't fear it, instead you embrace it so openly and you're not afraid to dive into the water without a hesitation..." Sora said expressionless.

"..." Haruka doesn't say a thing.

"...Actually, I'm quite envious of you because of that," Sora turned around with a gentle smile on her normally blank face. Haruka's eyes widen at the sight.

"Then that's not liking me," Haruka regained his composure and started walked again.

"...I guess you're right, sorry, I misused my words," Sora started to walk again alongside with Haruka again.

"...Yeah..."

* * *

Age 14:

"...I'm going back to China..."

"What?! Why?" Makoto spit out his food. Haruka stared at Sora with wide eyes.

"...My parents..." She hesitated to continue.

"What about them? Why are you leaving?" Haruka clenched his fists.

"...They...Drowned in an accident...I'm supposed to return to go to their funeral...And stay in China..." Sora looked down at the ground. Sora still lives next to Makoto but with her aunt and uncle instead. Her grandmother died of breast cancer a few months after 'recovering'. And after 5 years in Japan, she still had boy hair, blank expressions, and a chest that was flat as a board, or 'concave', as Rin put it.

"...When do you leave?" Makoto asked sadly.

"...Tonight," She whispered.

"What? So soon?" Makoto looked surprised. Sora nodded slowly.

"...It came out of nowhere...Sorry, I just got the explanation yesterday night..." Sora trailed off.

"Will you be coming back?" Haruka asked.

"...Not likely..."

* * *

Current Age:

"Hey Haru-chan," Makoto started as they walk to school.

"Don't call me Haru-chan, what?" Haruka looked at the road in front of him.

"I saw a moving truck come by this morning where Sora-kun used to live," This caught Haruka's attention.

"But..." Makoto trailed off a bit sadly.

"But what?"

"When I went and knocked on the door, an old man answered...He was really mean...And drunk..." Makoto replied.

"...Then why are you telling me this?" Haruka stared off into space again.

"I just thought you'd be interested in the news, you had a crush on Sora-kun back then right?" Makoto smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Haruka denied.

"I bet if Sora-kun was still here, she would say '..Haru-chan's only love is water'," Makoto laughed slightly.

"...Don't call me Haru-chan,"

* * *

In class the teacher thought Haruka was a girl but was corrected like every year.

"Hey Makoto," Haruka said to Makoto.

"What?"

"Who sits there?" Haruka pointed at the empty seat in front of Makoto.

"I don't know, nobody sat there yesterday," Makoto shrugged. In the middle of the lesson the classroom door slammed open. Everybody turned their attention to a figure standing by the door.

"...Sorry I'm late," A monotone voice rang out.

"Who may you be?" The teacher asked gently.

"...I'm your new transfer student..." A girl walked out of the shadows. Her long black hair flowing and blank yet intimidating golden eyes shone through. Her pale white skin contrasted her dark hair, she had a few band aids covering her, her face is expressionless. She scanned the room and eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of 2 boys in the corner of the room.

"...Mako-chan?...Haru-chan?" She said hesitantly. The class turns towards the 2 boys and they look surprised.

"Mako-chan?" Makoto raised a brow.

"Haru-chan?..." Haruka looked confused.

"...Maybe this will help you remember," The girl said with the edges of her mouth curling slightly to show a slight amused expression. She held out 1 finger.

"...I hate water," She held out a second finger.

"...I hate swimming," And held out a third.

"...And I hate teaching..." She stared at the 2 boys.

"EH!? SORA!?" They yell in surprise. Sora nodded slightly showing a bit more of her 'smile'.

"Oh so you're Kobayashi Sora-san," The teacher introduced herself.

"...Sorry for interrupting the class..." Sora apologized staring at the class blankly.

"It's alright, we always welcome new students right?" Ama-sensei smiled. Sora scurried to her seat in front of Makoto. Before she started to listen to the teacher, Sora turned around and whispered.

"I really missed you guys..."

**TBC**

* * *

jc:holy crap tht was long

animepup: lol

jc: ugh, this is rly bad, i havent done any other chapters yet i start a new series :P

animepup: haha

jc: ive got the whole damn plot ready already..this is so sad...

animepup: its ok

jc: i'll be on and off with this fic, so dont blame me if i dont update often, oc profile coming soon, check out out profile and scroll down to the oc section and find Sora's name

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	2. Reunited

jc: i literally cried when i realized tht i havent updated this in a month

animepup: its ok *pats shoulder*

jc:...arent you supposed to pat my shoulder?

animepup: no, my shoulder felt a bit sore

jc: alrighty then...ONWARD TO THE STORY! oh! also im doing a different approach on this story

animepup: what do you mean?

jc: in our other stories there's usually a POV(Point Of View) of a character,for this i thought i might try to do 3rd person POV all the time. ok, NOW story start

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"...Sorry for interrupting the class..." Sora apologized staring at the class blankly._

_"It's alright, we always welcome new students right?" Ama-sensei smiled. Sora scurried to her seat in front of Makoto. Before she started to listen to the teacher, Sora turned around and whispered._

_"I really missed you guys..."_

* * *

Break comes along soon and Makoto and Haruka immediately start pelting Sora in questions.

"...It's nice to see you guys as well..." Sora responded.

"Wah, it's been 3 years right?" Makoto smiled and Sora nodded slightly.

"Your hair grew longer," Haruka commented.

"...Yeah, I didn't swim as much when I went back to China...Mainly because I just lived with my aunt and brother..." She answered.

"...You guys haven't changed much in appearance...Just grew taller," She commented.

"Really? So that's how you were able to recognize us!" Makoto sighed.

"...Yeah,"

"Where are you living right now? I saw a moving truck at your house today but when I went and knocked, an old, mean looking man answered," Makoto questioned. Sora flinched slightly but not enough for the boys to notice.

"...That was my uncle and I'm living with him..." She answered quietly.

"I thought you said coming back to Japan was not likely," Haruka stared at her.

"...I never said it was impossible...I wanted to see you guys again...So I begged my aunt to come to Japan...And live with my uncle," She answered hesitantly.

"Your aunt and uncle live in different places?" Makoto questioned.

"...Yeah...They got divorced after my parents died drowning," She said gently.

"...How is your grandma? I haven't seen her in a while," Haruka spoke up.

"...She died a few months after recovering..." Sora cast her eyes down.

"...What?" Makoto and Haruka said simultaneously.

"...I didn't tell you guys did I?...She died of breast cancer after coming out of the hospital being 'cancer-free'," Sora's normally monotone voice was tinged with bitterness. Makoto remembered the day when Sora's grandmother came back from the hospital,

_She shook violently as she clutched onto her grandmother tightly._

_"I was so scared..."_

"...Hey Sora, why do you have so many band aids?" Makoto asked shaking out the memory.

"...I fell into a ditch," She responded. Neither boys could tell whether she was telling the truth or not, Sora was always well guarded and never showed much emotion.

"Well, in any case we're glad to see you again," Makoto smiled at Sora.

"..." She doesn't say anything but slightly smile.

"By the way, how's Ryuu?" Haruka asked,

"...He's fine, he just started middle school..." She turned her attention to Makoto.

"...Does Haru-chan still have a water fetish?" She tilts her head slightly.

"Haha! Yeah, he loves water a lot despite dropping out of competitive swimming," Makoto laughed lightly.

"Don't call me -chan," Haruka sighs.

"...Haru, is Mako still a worried mother?" She asked Haruka and Makoto irks.

"Wha-what do you mean 'worried mother'?!" He whined.

"Yeah, he scolds me all the time," Haruka responds and Sora nods.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Makoto moaned. Class starts again and soon lunchtime rolls around.

"Did you bring a lunch Sora?" Makoto asked her.

"...No," She replied bluntly.

"Eh? Did you eat breakfast?" Makoto questioned.

"...No,"

"WHAT!?" He looks at her shocked.

"...Did you eat anything in the past 24 hours?" He looks concerned.

"...I ate a candy?"

"Do you have money?" Haruka asked this time.

"...No,"

"..."

"..."

"Don't you have anything to eat at your house?"

"...No...My uncle always eats out and he never takes me with him..."

"...Do you want some of my lunch?"

"...No..."

"When are you going to eat then?" Haruka asks.

"...I don't know," Sora shrugs.

"You can always come and eat at my place whenever you want, in fact can you come over today? I'm sure my parents would be thrilled to see you!" Makoto suggests cheerfully.

"...Ok..." They start walking on the stairs when a voice called out.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" A small blonde boy with pink eyes waved at the both of them enthusiastically. The trio looked confused before realizing that it was Nagisa.

"Eh? Who's this girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Nagisa asked.

"N-No..." Makoto answered sweatdropping.

"...Nagisa..." Sora held out one finger.

"I hate water...I hate swimming...And I hate teaching," She stuck out another finger after each point.

"...SORA-KUN!?" Nagisa yelled in surprise and Sora nodded slightly.

"Wah...You grew boobs!" Nagisa stated in awe.

"...Ok..." Sora responds unfazed.

"Nagisa, don't say such vulgar things," Makoto sighed. They go onto to the roof and have a chat to catch up.

"Hey Sora-kun, are you still swimming?" Nagisa asked.

"...Not really," Was her response.

"Eh? Why not?!"

"...I focused more on studies when I returned to China...I swam once in a while because of my grandma but I didn't swim on a daily basis..."

"Oh yeah! How's your grandma?"

"...She died of breast cancer..." Sora replied normally.

"Oh...Sorry," Nagisa looked down uncomfortably.

"Why?" Sora tilted her head.

"Isn't this uncomfortable for you to talk about?" Nagisa looked up nervously. Sora shrugged,

"Not really, everyone has to die sometime or later," She looked down from the ceiling. Nagisa started pestering Haruka about forming a club and Makoto looked at Sora with sad eyes. He had a suspicion that Sora was lying when she said she was 'ok' with her grandma's death. After all, he did see her in her weakened state when they were younger.

"...What is it?" Sora asked catching him staring at her.

"Nothing," He quickly responded.

"...Ok then..." They descend the stairs after a while and Nagisa mentions that the swimming club they went to when they were younger was going to be torn down. He then proposes for all of them to go there one last time before it happens.

"...I'll go," Sora said. The boys all stare at her surprised.

"...I've got nothing better to do at home..." She shrugs. Haruka refuses but Makoto bribes him with the fact that there is going to be a pool over there and Haruka decides to come along.

"...I never knew you were so evil Makoto," Sora mentions after a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Makoto smiles lightly. After school they all go to Haruka's house for a visit.

"...This brings back memories," Sora muttered silently. She walks into the kitchen to see Haruka cooking some fish. They all talk about Rin and if it's right to dig up the trophy without him. Haruka finishes cooking the fish and hands one to Sora on a plate.

"Eat this," He simply stated.

"...Thank you," Sora accepted the plate and took a small bite.

"...It tastes like fish,"

"What else is it supposed to taste like?" Makoto sweatdropped. Later on they all went home and promised to meet up in front of the pool. Sora changed into black tank top and green shorts and made her way to Makoto's house.

"Hello? Oh! Who may you be?" A youthful looking women answered the door.

"Nice to see you again, I am Kobayashi Sora," Sora bowed deeply.

"Eh? Sora? You came back from China?" Makoto's mother looked confused as Sora nodded slightly.

"Who is it mom? Oh hey Sora!" Makoto appeared at the door.

"Wow, you grew into a fine young lady over the past few years," His mom smiled warmly.

"Come in!" She opens the door wide.

"Excuse me," Sora entered and took off her shoes.

"Who is that pretty girl? Is she Onii-chan's girlfriend?" A little girl peeked into the room along with a little boy.

"Don't be ridiculous, this is Sora, don't you remember her?" Makoto semi scolded.

"What? But Sora-kun looked exactly like a boy! This person is a girl!" The younger girl yelled out loud. Makoto looked mortified, he looked back at Sora who was still expressionless.

"D-Don't be mean guys-" Makoto was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. Sora shook her head slightly indicating that she doesn't mind them saying that. Instead she walked to the kids and crouched down and held out a hand. Next thing Makoto saw was a flurry of hands and slapping noises. They stop and the kids stare at Sora with wide eyes.

"...It is you!" They glomp her. Makoto look at Sora with wide eyes and she mouthed 'Secret Handshake'.

"Wah! You're so pretty Sora-kun!" Ren(the brother) exclaimed.

"I want to look like Sora-kun one day!" Ran(the sister) looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"...Thank you," Sora answered.

"Hey are you going to marry nii-chan one day?" Ran asked.

"...Who knows," Sora shrugged.

"Eh?!" Makoto jaw drops at her response. Later on, Makoto and Sora meet up with the other 2 in front of the swimming club they all used to attend. Nagisa started saying how this pool is haunted and that he brought 'purifying salt'. Makoto starts shivering a bit.

"...Still faint-hearted?" Sora asked as she is sprinkled with the 'purifying salt'.

"N-No..." He denied. They enter the building and Nagisa accidentally kicked a can freaking the living daylights out of Makoto. Suddenly Sora fell over causing everyone to jump.

"Owie..." She rubbed her nose.

"Still a klutz aren't you Sora-kun?" Nagisa laughed nervously. Haruka helped her up and they continued to walk down the halls and observing rooms before a figure in the distance comes walking down the hall towards them. Makoto squeaks slightly, Sora's and Haruka's eyes open wider slightly at the familiar red hair and red eyes. He eyed Sora suspiciously before asking,

"Who are you?"

"...Kobayashi Sora...Nice seeing you again...Rin," Sora replied.

"Really? Wow, it looks like you actually took my advice," Rin walked over and put a hand on Sora's chest. A sharp slap rang through the empty halls. Sora had slapped Rin's hand away with a blank expression.

"...You disgust me,"

"Same words you used 5 years ago," Nagisa started to talk about how fate brought them all together again when Rin challenges Haru to a swim race. In the end they couldn't do it because there is no water in the pool. The next day at lunch they talk about what happened at the pool the day before.

"...He's such a jerk," Sora commented quietly before returning to looking into empty space.

"Hey Sora-kun, don't you have anything to eat?" Nagisa questioned.

"...No,"

"What? You don't have anything to eat again?" Makoto yelled.

"...Yea,"

"You guys are being too loud," Haruka huffed irritably. Haruka went home early and Makoto, Nagisa, and Sora were called to the teacher's faculty room. They were scolded at for trespassing an abandoned building.

"I apologize..." Makoto looked down.

"We're sorry," Nagisa sighed.

"..." Sora didn't say a thing.

"Hey Sora!" Makoto whispered.

"..." She didn't say anything, her blank eyes open and staring at the teacher.

"Apologize!" Makoto nudged her gently.

"...Zzzz..." A snooze bubble formed out of her nose.

"YOU'RE ASLEEP!?" Makoto yelled surprised. The bubble popped and Sora stood up straight.

"...Are we done here? Ok, sorry, bye..." Se turned around and fell on her face.

"...Owie..."

* * *

"...Why am I doing this again?" Sora asked as she searches for a particular name with Nagisa and Makoto.

"Well, to find out if Rin is in our school, he's back from Australia so he might have transferred here," Makoto answered.

"...I couldn't really care less..." Sora said glumly. Her eyes see a familiar and she tugs on Makoto's sleeve and points at the name.

"Oh you found it!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Really?!" Nagisa rushed over.

"Wait..Matsuoka Gou?" Makoto cocked an eyebrow. He then remembers that it is Rin's sister and he saw her earlier. The trio stops in front of Haruka's home where they find Gou on his doorstep. They all go somewhere and talk about Rin and why she was at Haruka's home.

"Call me Kou! Not Gou!" She complains to Nagisa.

"...I think Gou is very cute for a girl..." Sora spoke up.

"See? Even Sora-kun agrees!" Nagisa looked smug.

"...Don't call me Sora-kun," Sora replied.

"Wow, finally, another girl with a boyish name!" Gou exclaimed.

"...It's a unisex name..." Sora looked confused. They find out that Rin is now at Samezuka Academy, the swimming powerhouse. Gou tries talking to Sora but finds it hard considering Sora's face is always blank. A while later Nagisa is begging for Haruka to go with them to Samezuka Academy. In the end, Haruka agree's under the persuasion of 'pool'.

"...You're really evil...You know that Mako?" Sora whispered into Makoto's ear. On the train the three boys sat while Sora stood,

"...Aren't you tired from that?" Sora asks Haruka while pointing at Nagisa and Makoto who were both leaning on Haruka's shoulder's snoozing.

"Nope," Haruka fixes his intense stare on Sora's skin. He took notice on how she had new band-aids almost everyday.

"...What?" Sora asked after noticing his glare.

"How come you get new band-aids everyday?" He questioned.

"...I always fall somewhere..." She replied meekly.

"Can you really scrape your neck when falling?" Haruka raises an eyebrow. Sora narrows her blank eyes slightly.

"...Anything is possible," She replied. Haruka stares a bit longer before shrugging and looking outside. They all get to the academy, Nagisa and Makoto start sneaking around while Sora just followed them. Haruka starts stripping and Makoto stops him.

"...What's wrong Makoto?" Sora looked a bit confused.

"He's taking his clothes off right here!" Makoto yelled.

"...And the problem?" Sora asked still looking slightly confused.

"Well he's naked!"

"...We've seen each other naked before...What's the issue?"

"You guys seen each other naked before?!" Nagisa yelled surprised.

"Yeah...We used to take baths together," Sora replied.

"That was when we were younger! We can't do that now!" Makoto scolded.

"...Oh, Haru's wearing a swimming suit," Sora pointed out.

"Can't you wait!?" Makoto sighed dejectedly.

* * *

Night falls and they sneak into the pool area. Haruka immediately jumps into the water to start swimming.

"Mako-chan! Sora-kun! Let's swim with him!" Nagisa looked at the remaining teens.

"...No," Was all Sora said while Makoto started fussing over the fact that they'll get in trouble if anyone finds them.

"You didn't even bring a swimsuit," Makoto stated flatly.

"A little skinny dipping then," Nagisa answered pulling his pants off. Makoto jaw drops as Nagisa jumps into the water butt naked.

"Let him have his fun..." Sora put a hand on Makoto's shoulders.

"Mako-chan, come here!" Nagisa called out. Makoto walked over only to be pulled into the water by Nagisa. Sora chuckled a little causing both boys to stare at her.

"...What?"

"Did you just laugh?" Nagisa raised both eyebrows.

"...No, I'm just amused at the fact that Mako does look like an elephant dropping into water," Sora answered. She walks over to the edge and crouches down to dip her fingers into the water. Nagisa swam over under the water towards Sora.

"...Hm? What are you doing Nagis-" Sora's eyes widened slightly as Nagisa popped out of the water and pulled both of Sora's hand causing her to fall on top of Nagisa and into the water.

"Wah, you're really light Sora-kun!" Nagisa cheerfully picked Sora up and spun her around underwater.

"...That's because we're in water..." Sora responds after the world stops spinning around her. A skirt suddenly floats to the surface.

"...Oh that must have slipped off when Nagisa was spinning me," Sora got out of Nagisa's arms and swam to the clothing piece. She climbed out of the water and slipped the wet material back on after squeezing the excess water. She took off her shirt and did the same thing as what she did to her skirt before putting it on again. She shook her entire body and head, flinging water everywhere before noticing that Makoto and Nagisa staring at her.

"Sora, we're 17...I don't think you can just take off your shirt like that anymore," Makoto spoke up.

"...You guys don't mind right?" Sora shrugged.

"Hey Sora-kun, why were there so many bruises on you?" Nagisa asked tentively.

"...I keep having to repeat myself...I trip over things easily..." At that moment someone walked in. It was Rin and he was being cranky and mean. Haru and him decide to have a race right now in the pool.

"...I'm curious if you've improved...Rin," Sora said out loud.

"Of course, I'll show you all at our difference in strengths now," Rin smiled cockily.

"I wonder..." Sora looks away sighing slightly. The race finishes as soon as it starts with Rin as the victor. But between Sora, Haruka, and Rin, they knew it wasn't an exact win considering Haruka hasn't trained in a long while. The next day the boys and Sora find themselves in the teacher's faculty room and the teacher scolding them about trespassing, again.

"Kobayshi! Are you listening?" The teacher yelled at her noticing how her eyes are dull and blank. She doesn't respond but nods a little. After the scolding Haruka goes home and the rest of them bump into Gou in the halls.

"...I'm so tired..." Sora mumbled leaning her forehead into Makoto's back.

"Wow you're really warm, you ok Sora?" Makoto turns around worriedly.

"...I don't know," She responds closing her eyes. They all talk for a while about Rin when Nagisa suddenly suggests to form a swim club.

"...Well good luck to you guys," Sora started walking away when someone grabbed onto her sleeve.

"Please join the swim club Sora-kun, pleaaasssee!" Nagisa begged.

"Nagisa...I hate water...I hate swimming...Use logic please..." Sora sighed trying to pull Nagisa off.

"But didn't you promise your grandma that you would continue to swim?" Sora visibly flinched.

"..." She clenches her hands tightly casting a downward look.

"...Fine...I'll join...But don't you need Haru to join as well?" She looked up with her normal blank look.

"Yay!" Nagisa cheered.

"...Sora..." Makoto looked at her sadly.

"...Shut up," Sora sighed somewhat irritably at Nagisa who was clinging onto her and talking excitedly about the swim club if Haru agrees. They all go to Haru's house and surprisingly he agrees.

"...Kou...You can look...There's nothing wrong...He isn't naked you know..." Sora gently shook Gou's shoulder, she was turned around and fingers covering her face.

"No...I can't look! Girls my age can't ogle at naked men!" Gou responded.

"...But he's not naked..." Sora looked confused. Slowly Gou turned around and was in heaven from looking at Haru's triceps.

"..." Sora got up and stood next to Haru and pinched his arm.

"...You've gotten fat and flabby..." Was all she said and Gou's imagination immediately dropped. Haruka and Gou are introduced to each other before Haru puts on an apron to go cook.

"I have some squid if you're making tea," Makoto said.

"...That's disgusting Mako..."

"I know! Wouldn't chocolate be better?"

"...I was thinking some cookies..."

"Then we'll compromise and have mackerel,"

"That's not a compromise at all! I'll help out!"

"...What are you looking at Gou?" Sora asked her.

"This trophy and photo belonged to you guys right?" Kou questioned.

"Yup," Makoto nodded.

"Everyone's smiling...Haha! Who's this boy who's holding up a peace sign but expressionless?" Gou laughed lightly.

"...That's me," Sora answered looking over Gou's shoulder.

"Really?!"

"Haru and Sora are sole exceptions in the photo for not smiling," Makoto leaned over.

"...At least I posed," Sora looked away. Nagisa comes along and gives everyone tea while Haru is still frying whatever the hell he's frying.

"So Sora, from what I know you coached these boys?" Gou asked curiously.

"..No.."

"Eh?! How mean Sora-kun! Are you ashamed to call us your students?" Nagisa playfully whined.

"...Yea," She replied sipping her tea.

"What?!"

"...To answer your question Kou, yes...I helped them out...A little bit," Sora turned to Gou.

"What do you mean a little bit? You helped all of us improve by a ton!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"...That's not true...You guys already had the ability...I just brought it out..." Sora mumbled quietly. She excused herself to use the bathroom and Gou took this chance to ask the boys more about Sora.

"Have you guys ever seen her laugh or smile? Or have any other expression?" She questioned.

"Well...She does look surprised once in a while...She barely ever smiles and when she does, it's usually very faint," Makoto answers. Haruka stiffens up at their conversation remembering back the first time he saw Sora smile.

_"I like you," Sora continues to walk as she speaks monotonously._

_"Why?" Haruka stopped walking. Sora stops as well but doesn't turn to face Haruka._

_"..You have a love for water, you don't fear it, instead you embrace it so openly and you're not afraid to dive into the water without a hesitation..." Sora said expressionless._

_"..." Haruka doesn't say a thing._

_"...Actually, I'm quite envious of you because of that," Sora turned around with a gentle smile on her normally blank face. Haruka's eyes widen at the sight._

_"Then that's not liking me," Haruka regained his composure and started walked again._

_"...I guess you're right, sorry, I misused my words," Sora started to walk again alongside with Haruka again._

_"...Yeah..."_

Haruka shook his head slightly and focused back on frying the squid.

"She barely laughs! She's always expressionless and her eyes are always blank! You can never tell what she's thinking!" Nagisa huffed.

"So she's really reserved huh?" Gou looked up thoughtfully.

"Not really, she'll answer your questions straightforwardly if you just ask her," Makoto replied.

"But you can't ever tell if she's lying," Nagisa complained.

"So what happened to her grandma? I didn't mean to but I listened to the conversation when Nagisa tried to convince Sora to join the swim club," Gou questioned. The room fell silent except the sizzling of the squid.

"That's-" Makoto is cut off by the door slamming open revealing Sora at the door.

"My grandma died of breast cancer. She took care of me when I first came to Japan. My dad is Japanese and my mom is Chinese, I came to Japan because my dad wanted me to spend some time in his culture as well. I was 14 years old when I went back to China because I needed to attend a funeral of my parents. They drowned in an accident, my aunt and uncle got divorced so my aunt took care of me and my younger brother. I decided to come back to Japan and I'm currently living next to Makoto with my uncle," Sora's amber eyes bore into Gou's as she gave a brief summary of her family life.

"...That's the most I've ever heard Sora-kun say at one time," Nagisa looked shocked.

"...Don't call me Sora-kun,"

"But what he said is true," Makoto stared at Sora.

"...Haruka, the squid will burn," Sora said noticing Haruka was staring at her too, she turned her gaze back to Gou.

"...Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Y-Yeah...How about yourself?" Gou stuttered at Sora's straightforwardness.

"I'm the same age as Rin, Haru and Mako, my birthday is December 22 making me the youngest between Makoto, Haruka, and Rin. I hate water, swimming, and teaching. I like sunny days and my little brother and anything that intrigues my interest. I don't have any favorite foods...I do martial arts as a hobby, and I prefer not to talk..." Sora finishes.

"O-Ok, t-then why did you have short hair when you were younger?" Gou asked more questions. Sora sighed slightly before leaning forward.

"...Can you guys tell her?...I'm exhausted..."

"From talking!?" Makoto 's eyebrows twitch.

"...Yeah..."

"Well Sora-kun had short hair so it wasn't a hassle in swimming, she went swimming often so I guess she got irritated by hair," Nagisa answered.

"Oh...So if Sora hates water, swimming, and teaching, how come she swims and taught you guys?" Gou cocked her head. Looking at Sora who wasn't responding, Makoto answered.

"It was under her grandmother's request,"

"Ah..Sorry, it must be hard to talk about your grandma," Gou apologized.

"...No, she had to die sooner or later...Everyone does," Sora answered yawning.

"...So who is your brother?" Gou asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"..His name is Ryuu, and he's currently 13 and living with my aunt in China," Sora replied.

"Really,"

"...Yeah..."

"Then how's your uncle?" Gou questioned with a bit more courage now.

"...Fine," Everyone noticed the hesitation was longer than usual.

"...He sometimes comes home drunk...I'm just worried about his health," Sora quickly explained.

"Now that I think about it...Sora-kun and Haru-chan are very similar!" Nagisa pointed out.

"Eh? How?" Makoto looked surprised.

"They both were cared for by their grandma's, they're both always emotionless, they're both really good swimmers..." Nagisa trailed off.

"Don't call me -chan/-kun," Both Sora and Haruka said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah! And they both do that!" Nagisa laughed, along with everyone but Haru and Sora. They continued to talk and chat until they all had to go home. The next day Nagisa, Makoto, Haruka, and Sora had lunch on the roof. Nagisa excitedly held out a club application form.

"...I can't believe I'm doing this," Sora somewhat groaned. Nagisa started filling out the form and giving out positions to everyone.

"Sora-kun! You'll be the student coach and/or adviser," Nagisa said out loud and Sora sighed slightly.

"...So I'm going to be teaching again?"

"Yup! Maybe,"

"...I'll join in that position..But don't expect me to actually teach..."

"Of course! Whatever you want! As long as you're part of this club," Nagisa beamed a bright smile. He suggested Makoto as a captain since Haruka as a captain is a horrible image.

"...Haru as a captain...Scary," Sora bit into a granola bar she got from Gou earlier. Now all they needed were a faculty adviser, Nagisa suggested Miss Ama-chan, Nagisa and Makoto went to go ask her while Haruka and Sora waited outside.

"...I bet you're really happy Haru," Sora started to say.

"About what?"

"...We're starting a swim club, you don't show it but I can tell that you're really happy," Sora looked ahead blankly.

"Oh? And how can you tell?" Haruka raised a brow slightly. Sora turned her head and looked Haruka in the eye, their eyes clashing.

"...I've known and tutored you...I notice things easily...I can read your thoughts exactly from your movements," Sora explained her blank golden eyes blazing. Their intense staring contest was broken when Nagisa came cheering good news that Miss Ama-chan agreed to be their Faculty adviser. Later on they find out the club was approved but they need to find a 5th member.

"...Don't we already have 5 member's?" Sora tilted her head confused.

"Eh? No, only 4 Sora-kun,"

"...Doesn't Miss Ama-chan count?"

"...Student member's Sora...Student members," Makoto sighed. They also need to have one more condition to have a swimming club. They needed to fix up the pool.

"..." Sora, Makoto, and Haruka all started back away at the sight of the pool when Miss Ama-chan and Nagisa held onto their hands preventing them to escape.

"You're not allowed to escape,"

"You said you'd do anything to help!" Nagisa and Miss Ama-chan looked way too cheerful.

"...Ridiculous...I promised nothing," Sora looked down at their hands on both of her wrists.

"But you're part of the club so you HAVE to help, captains orders," Nagisa explained. Sora stared at Makoto who hid behind Haruka to escape her gaze. Sora sighed but agreed to help. Duration of pulling out weeds, Sora tripped and fell over 45 times. After they went shopping for materials to patch up cracks, made posters, bought paint. A few days later Makoto was looking for Haruka and Sora to eat lunch with. He went on the roof to see Haru was at the pool cleaning. Makoto smiled at the sight until he heard a bit of yelling on the other side of the roof. He went around to find a sight that was familiar. A group of girls were surrounding Sora and bullying her.

"Why don't you do our homework? You're like the smartest kid in our class,"

"...No," Sora looked downwards.

"What? Why not?"

"...That would be too much work for me," Sora replied simply.

"Ugh, no wonder you're such a loner. Fine, be that way, we'll just find someone else," The girl pushed Sora a bit too hard. Sora's eyes widening in fear as she fell backwards off the roof.

"SORA!" Makoto ran towards the ledge and looked over it. He sighed in relief when he saw her land in a bunch of bushes. he rushed downstairs and found her struggling to get out of the bush.

"Sora! Are you ok?!" He yelled helping her out. She was covered in scratches.

"...Ow..." She winced when Makoto put a hand on her cheek.

"What did they want from you?! Who were they?!" Makoto spluttered out.

"...They were the same girls who pushed me into the pool when we were kids..." Was all Sora said. Makoto immediately remembered the girls who pushed Sora into the deep end of the pool while she had a sprained ankle.

"...Why didn't you defend yourself?" Makoto asked gently.

"...I don't care," Was her reply.

"What do you mean you don't care?! you could have been seriously hurt!" Makoto gripped a small part of her back.

"Ow!" Sora yelped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"What the..." Makoto turned Sora around and lifted her shirt to see a huge blackish purple bruise on her back.

"...Where did you get this?" He asked horrified. Sora quickly spun away pulling her shirt down.

"...I got it from the fall..." She looked away.

"What? That's impossible, it couldn't have formed that fast! Besides that bruise looks like it's been there for a few days," Makoto stepped forward towards Sora.

"...It's nothing...Seriously...I'll try to be less clumsy...So please stop worrying...And being a pervert...Did no one tell you to not lift a girls shirt up?" Sora refused to meet Makoto's gaze. Makoto decided to give up for now and let it be. The next few day Nagisa tries recruiting a 5th member but fails miserably. Nagisa then suggests using the 'last resort'. Bribe the students that if they join, they get to see Miss Ama-chan in a swimsuit. Miss Ama-chan is by the door with a threatening aura. She tells them that she'll never put on a swimsuit again.

"Then we could ask Sora-kun to do it..." At that moment Sora walked in and said.

"...Whatever you guys are planning, I say no," And she walked out.

"Wait! Sora-kun! You haven't even heard our plan!" Nagisa drags her back in.

"...That's because I know it'll be stupid," Sora sat down.

"It's not that stupid...Right Mako-chan?" Nagisa looks at Makoto and he nods hesitantly.

"...I'm still pretty sure it's stupid...But let's hear what it is," Sora sighs.

"Ok, we can advertise that if they join the swim club, they can see Sora-kun in a swimsuit. No, a bikini!" Nagisa revealed. Sora stood up and walked out.

"...Not in your lifetime,"

"Oh please Sora-kun?! I'm sure a lot of guys would want to see you half naked!" Sora spun around and looked down at Nagisa with blank eyes.

"...I am very close to punching the daylights out of you Nagisa..."

"Y-Yes mam,"

* * *

They all go and work on the pool again, Makoto and Sora work on the fences when Gou comes with juice. They talk about Rin and Haruka and in the end, Gou decides that she wants to join the club to help them.

"...I bet Haru is really happy that you joined Kou...Thank you.." Sora looked at Gou warmly.

**TBC**

* * *

jc: i swear to god i made every single on of them ooc *emo corner*

animepup: you need to get out of tht emo corner

jc: the saddest part is i dont even kno how to change it to make it not ooc

animepup: anyways, what up with sora and the injuries?

jc: youll find out next chapter

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
